


Tipsy

by scotchandwhitelies



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchandwhitelies/pseuds/scotchandwhitelies
Summary: In which Bucky Barnes gets so fucking drunk off asgardian ale that he forgets he’s already married to Sam Wilson.He shoots his shot anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 243





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is stolen from Chloe x Halle's super catchy song called "Tipsy".  
> This is a crackfic treated seriously.

“Hello Darlin'. Caught you staring from afar and needed to see if you were as handsome up close as you were from the dancefloor.”

It wouldn’t be the first time his husband is flirting with him in the open but something in Bucky’s voice makes Sam’s ears perk. Perhaps it’s the original jauntiness coloring his rasp. 

Bucky usually stays in the background at this kind of party, preferring to hug the walls than to have a conversation with strangers. His heightened senses make him outstanding in combat but when it comes to civilian life, they become a bit of a hindrance. Sam doesn’t have enough hands to count the times he’s seen Bucky head out the door because of sensory overload in the past. 

He looks relaxed tonight. Suspiciously so. 

Sam’s thumb plays with the rim of his glass as he frowns. He wonders if he heard Bucky right and what happened during the time he took his bathroom break. 

“Hold up. Did you actually _dance_ …?”

Bucky’s eyes shine with intrigue then. It’s only when he raises his glass in salute that the gears in Sam’s brain start working again. 

Bucky never dances. The only time he performs is when he sings off key in the shower, when he thinks Sam can’t hear him. 

Could it be -

Sam looks around the sleek wood-paneled space that marks out the bar, scanning the crowd in search of a culprit, nostrils flaring at the mingled scents of liquor and cigarettes. 

Maybe they’ve done it. The two mad scientists of the group. Sam has always thought Tony and Shuri’s friendship would lead to this kind of scheming. Maybe they finally decided to work on the formula that could get Bucky drunk again. 

“What are you having ?”, Sam asks, leaning to take a peek at Bucky’s glass himself. 

“ _Asgardian ale_. Why ? You wanna take a sip ?”

Bucky gives him a once over before letting another fresh wave of poison hit his tongue. 

Sam remembers the fateful time he drank asgardian ale himself. One sip and he couldn’t even walk straight after that. Nor remember his own name. Steve had to tuck him in like a kid. 

Bucky puts his drink down the counter top with a crash. It spills over. Sam winces at the sight of the split in the glass. Then three fingers slip under his chin to lift his head. 

His brain comes up short at the aggression he sees in his husband’s eyes. 

Sam wonders if he should feel offended that Bucky’s so drunk that he’s forgot they’re actually married or if he should give himself a mental high five for living rent free on the other man’s brain.

Whatever. 

Bucky has not looked his way with such bottled up intensity for a while. Not in public at least. Not after three years of marriage and the assurance of belonging to one another. 

It reminds Sam of the beginning of their relationship. The thrill of the chase. 

The ache of not having.

 _Seduction_. 

“What’s your name, gorgeous ?”

Sam grins. There’s only two ways this can go. He either reminds this silly man of the state of their relationship. _Or he has his fun_. 

Takes this drunken flirting a step further to see where it goes. To see where the night takes them.

The bar is a small oasis of peace for the eyes compared to the rest of the decor : shimmering fabrics, icy whites and vibrant holographic flames. Ice and fire. The theme of Tony’s dramatic 5Oth birthday party. Can’t go any more lavish than a curtain made of 40.000 Swarovski crystals. 

Sam figures the setup is ridiculous enough so why not indulge ?

“Name’s Sam. What’s yours ?”, he says before picking up his japanese whisky, deliberately sticking his tongue out to suckle the drink. 

Bucky’s entire face lights up with red. He releases Sam’s chin to brush back his short strands, back leaning against the bar. He shoots Sam a series of brief glances which makes him bite his lip to keep from hollering. 

Too cute. His husband is too fucking cute.

“Bucky. My name is Bucky”, he says then clears his throat. “Come here often ?”

Sam almost rolls his eyes at the clichéd line. 

“Tony’s a good friend there’s no way I’d miss his birthday party. You fancy becoming a good friend to me too ?”

“Darlin’, I don’t wanna be your damn friend”, Bucky grunts, his brows furrowing at the idea, looking more offended than the last time a politician tried to cope a feel of his vibranium arm after a press conference. 

“Oh you don’t ? That’s too bad”, Sam says, savoring the moment. 

Bucky arches a skeptical brow. Crosses his arms as he grounds his jaw.

“ _Why_ ?”

Sam lets several silent seconds mess with the other man before he delivers the blow. Raises a hand adorned with a claddagh ring made of vibranium and gold. 

“Cause I’m feelin’ a little lonely tonight. _My husband is on a business trip_. I could use some new friends.”

There’s an angry huff. Bucky gives Sam another once over colored with desire and frustration, mumbling swear words under his breath.

Sam bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Bucky looks like a kid who’s just been refused the golden ticket to Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory. If he weren't so far gone, he'd actually notice the similarities between Sam's ring and his arm. Or he'd pay more attention to the silver band which serves as a pendant to the chain he has around his neck. 

“Your husband’s an idiot if he deserts you like this”, he gruffs. 

This time, Sam can’t contain his mirth and chuckles from deep in his belly. 

“Shots fired, I see. What makes you think my husband is abandoning me ? You know I’m a grown ass man who can take care of himself, right ?”

“You’re the one who said you were lonely. And you don’t always need to take care of yourself. Isn’t that what husbands are for ?”

The comment gives Sam pause, tugging at his heartstrings. 

His smile stays stupidly frozen on his lips until his gaze meets Bucky’s.

Leave it to the supersoldier to get drunk and still stay thoughtful when it comes to things that matter. And even though the alcohol has wiped out his knowledge of their love story, it couldn’t erase his feelings completely. 

Sam swallows hard and jams his hands in his pockets to hide the way they shudder. How shaken he is. It’s also a good thing that his wedding ring is unnoticeable this way.

Sam glances at the tip of his dress shoes, his thoughts carrying him to times when Bucky would give him foot rubs after a particularly bad day. 

The super soldier studies him in silence, gaze resting a little longer on his lips before they snap back up to his eyes. 

For a brief moment, Sam thinks he catches some sort of sadness behind the longing. He scratches his stubble in self awareness, feeling a sudden pang of guilt.

“If I were your husband, I’d make sure you never feel lonely”, Bucky rasps with uncharacteristic harshness in his voice. 

Sam turns around to sit back on his stool. He leans his elbows on the smooth wood of the countertop. 

Intrigued, he arches a brow.

“How ?”

Bucky smirks and looks pointedly at Sam’s neck. 

“Don’t tell me you have tattoos in mind. I don’t want nobody’s face tattooed on my neck, sir. Not even my mama’s.”

The other man giggles, and shakes his head. 

“No. I was thinking of something less permanent though it’s much more pleasant.”

And when Sam keeps frowning in confusion, Bucky gives a long suffering sigh.

“ _Hickeys_. So you’d always carry me with you. That sort of thing.”

“Man, that’s corny”, Sam sighs. 

Bucky ignores him and recites his fantasy anyway.

“I don’t see any mark on your skin. It’s a damn shame. You deserve to be kissed, Sam. Every goddamn day.”

 _Don’t worry, you take care of that very well, you’re just looking at the wrong places,_ Sam wants to say. 

But he wants to hear Bucky unhinged for a little while. 

“Nothing can happen tonight, Bucky. I’m happily married and my husband is an amazing man. The best one I could want on my team. He’s strong, loyal, intelligent and kind.”

The other man turns away from him for a moment to digest the bitter taste of rejection. 

It’s all entirely too ridiculous.

Bucky is jealous of himself and Sam can’t help but feel the need to defend his qualities as a husband. 

He’s about to finish his drink in one gulp when Bucky’s words almost make him choke.

“He doesn’t fuck you enough.”

*

*

*

*

There’s the pain of defeat in his low tone. The ache of stillborn dreams and unfulfilled desires. Because he doesn’t know. Poor man, he has no idea.

This Bucky doesn’t know how much Sam loves him and this is why he looks in pain.

“How can you say that ? You don’t know him”, Sam manages to say, trying to save face after a coughing fit.

“It’s the way you’ve been staring at me all night... Your husband must not hit it enough for you to look at another man like that.”

“And how do I even look at you, huh ?”

“Like you want me to take care of your little problem.”

Sam huffs, playing mock offense. “It's not little, man. By any means.”

“I can look at you and tell that.”

“Are you implying my skin color has something to do with the size of my dick ?”

“I wouldn't dare. But you’re so excited that you’re gonna dig a hole in your pants.”

Bucky looks pointedly at Sam’s crotch and - oh God - he’s right. 

Sam is hard. Been feeling that tingling of arousal in his loins ever since he’s seen his husband in a soft gray, tailored suit, in the safe haven of their home. And now, the same man stands so close that Sam feels his hot breath against his neck. His mouth smells surprisingly minty, especially after the asgardian ale. 

“Like I said”, Bucky says, hot and irritating, “ _He doesn’t fuck you enough._ ”

Sam’s body thrums with a mix of discomfort, need and adrenaline. The air that floats between them is heavy with tension and innuendo. He wants Bucky so much. Except he’s put himself in trouble by dragging this joke out. 

He blinks away filthy visions of Bucky’s lips stretched tight as a red circle around his length, and he swallows hard. 

His fingers strum on the wood, playing a rugged melody that follows the beat of the music played on the invisible speakers. But who is he kidding ? The only choreography he wants is the one he performs in bed with Bucky.

Bucky, his husband, who now thinks of him as a hot married stranger. Sam could turn back time just to slap himself in the face.

Sam needs to choose his next words wisely if he doesn’t wanna look like a wanton slut and a cheater.

Bucky had been sincere with him, all through his drunken flirting. 

It’s probably time to tell him the truth. 

Sam reaches for his phone then. Pictures are better than long speeches so he figures the wedding pics saved on his phone will help bring his husband back from his trance. 

This is the moment Thor chooses to make his appearance with a jaunty stride. 

His blonde hair has grown out since the last time Sam saw him and it’s been a while but he keeps his smile tight. It’s Thor’s fault that Bucky’s drunk off his ass. 

“Hello lovebirds !”, he says, all giddy and energetic, the perfect embodiment of a golden retriever in human form as his ample movements of the arms make the alcohol wobble in two silver cups. 

Sam gives a pointed stare when Thor offers him one. The blonde doesn’t take heed of Sam’s rebuttal and bends his broad frame to hug his neck while gulping down some ale. The twin braids in his beard quiver with every movement of his chin. 

He doesn’t miss the way his husband’s nostrils flare with annoyance at Thor’s closeness. It’s bad but he thinks he’s gonna miss that territorial side of Bucky when the effect of the alcohol wears off. 

“Did I interrupt something ?”

Sam shakes his head. Bucky stays silent. 

He would have loved to have his husband uninterrupted for a little more. 

Thor offers Bucky the remaining cup. Sam is about to refuse in his place but Bucky beats him up to it. 

“No, I’m good, thank you. I think I need to hit the bathroom before taking anything else, buddy.”

He stands up with the flexibility of a feline.

 _Bastard_ , Sam thinks, because how dare this man keep his coordination in check even when he’s drunk ?

Bucky nods at Thor before turning to Sam. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Sam.”

Bucky has pronounced Sam’s name in a low tone, with languid inflections Sam doesn’t recognize. He feels the stiffness of his erection through the fabric of his dark jeans. His dark shirt is sticking to his tall frame with how hot and bothered he is.

 _Fuck_.

He wants this man so much it hurts. He tries not to squirm on his stool as his husband gives him a last heated look over his shoulder before heading out. 

“Sexy ?”, Thor drawls. 

“What ?”

“The world you’re looking for is sexy, Captain.”

Sam sighs in equal relief and tiredness. He’s somewhat glad for the distance between Bucky and him because he can breathe a little better but he already misses him. 

“Thor. Were you staring at my husband’s ass ?”

“Still staring. The White Wolf has a nice ass. Almost as rounded as yours”, Thor says with a shameless wink. 

Sam gives a strangled laugh. 

“Are you guys roleplaying ? I’ve heard it’s quite healthy for married couples. To spice things up a little bit. Hilde and I do it too sometimes”, Thor adds. 

“ _What_? Honestly, Thor, I don’t wanna hear any sex advice from you.”

“Just wondering. He just said it was nice meeting you before he left.”

“Yes he did. Because he drank some of _your_ poison actually.”

“So he can get drunk ?”

“Correct.”

“But he looks just fine.”

“Perks of being a super soldier, I guess. No blurry vision, no losing balance, no friend needed to hold your hair while you throw up. You just just get temporary amnesia.”

_And hit on the person you already put a ring on._

“But it’s wonderful !”

Sam looks at him as if he’s completely lost his head. 

“How so ? I’m gonna have to wait until his hungover phase passes before I can jump on him.”

“Pickles are a great hangover cure. And you could jump on him now. He gave you the ‘come fuck me’ look.”

“Come-hither.”

“Same thing”, Thor shrugs before his attention is called by their group of friends. 

*

*

*

*

With each step that he takes to join the bathroom, the blood in Sam’s veins starts to boil a little more, and his heart thuds hard at the idea of what’s to come.

He slides his sweaty hands along his pants as he walks. 

It’s a bad idea.

No, he can’t fucking do that. Wouldn’t it be like taking advantage of his husband ?

Bucky doesn’t see Sam for what he is when looks at him. He’s not in his right mind and -

Something glints in his peripheral vision. Dark metal and flashes of gold. 

Sam grabs a thick wrist before the alien hand can fall on his shoulder. He slowly releases his grasp when he makes out who it is in the amethyst and champagne colors of the hallway. 

“ _Bucky_ ?”

“Strong reflexes, Sam. You’re quick and sharp. I really enjoy you.”

Sam releases him completely then. He scrapes his throat before speaking, and massages his neck with how dry his throat feels.

“I was looking for you.”

“There I am.”

“Bucky, I need to tell you something.”

“You’re married, I know. It looks important to you and I’d love to say I understand but I can’t, love. I don’t.”

He stumbles just so as he draws closer. Sam hisses out a shuddering breath. 

“Bucky, you’re drunk…”

“Who’s the man who got lucky enough to put a ring on you ? Is he bigger than me ? Is he taller than me ? Is he everything you ever dreamed ?”

A thrill of anticipation runs through Sam as Bucky’s broad hand slides possessively over the swell of his biceps. 

“ _Tell me_.”

Sam watches his husband intently then. His pink cheeks. The way his brows draw together and how his teeth sink into his plump lower lip in focus. Patches of white in his trimmed beard being the only sign of aging on him. 

His eyes glide over Bucky’s mouth and neck.

He almost snarls.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck is right, Sam”, Bucky says, circling his waist. 

Sam lets him.

Three minutes later, his pants pool at his ankles, and Bucky kneels between his legs on the marble floor. Sam shudders at the tight fist his clueless husband has on his dick. 

Over his needy moans, and Bucky’s, he manages to catch the sounds of the party going on without them. The laughs. The muffled sounds of expensive fabrics. The Gossip. The clinking of glasses colliding. 

Bucky’s vibranium hand slides over his belly as he strums him harder and faster with his flesh hand. The way he twists and pulls is so wicked, feels so fucking good Sam’s toes curl up in his shoes. 

“Is this what you wanted, Sam ?”, he pesters before leaning and licking a broad stripe up the silky shaft.

Sam is so sensitive down there and Bucky’s beard scratches him just right. His hips roll in spite of his will. He bites off a groan at another swipe of tongue. 

“I’m not gonna settle for sucking you off, darlin’. I’m gonna eat that dick.”

“ _Holy shit_ ”, Sam says, scrambling to keep himself upright so as not to lose a crumb of the show under his eyes. 

Bucky flashes him a mischievous grin, suckling at his head before diving in. 

His eyes hold Sam’s gaze the entire time. 

At some point, his gag reflex kicks in and Sam straightens up. He knows how thick and long he is. He’s about to tell Bucky to slow down when the other man’s hands find his hips instead. Soon, Sam’s got nails digging into his ass, and a tight and wet sheath pulling his dick in and out.

He plunges his fingers into Bucky’s thick strands, and helps him in his endeavour. 

Drags his head down until his throat gives a strangled noise. 

Sam’s never considered himself a man with a sadistic streak but he’s carefully considering the question now, with spit running out of his husband’s mouth and his face turning red at the way Sam’s dick scratches his throat. 

“Just like that, baby. So fucking good”, Sam whimpers, and he whispers his husband’s name with a hoarse voice before coming violently.

*

*

*

*

As expected, Bucky has a miserable hangover the following day, and he spends the entire morning in their king size bed save for a few trips to the bathroom. 

Sam distills the details of the evening bit by bit, as not to rush him. He has a bit of a headache himself though it’s nothing compared to Bucky who looks and feels as haggard as someone who’s just been run over. 

With a contrite smile, he accepts the glass of coconut water Sam gives him, and swallows with gusto.

He grimaces at the half empty glass then.

“Damn. My throat is sore today. This is the last time I’m tasting anything Asgardian.” 

Sam averts his gaze. 

“Well...That would be from the time you sucked me off in the men’s stalls.”

Bucky pauses. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.

Sam snuggles up to him with a barely contained laugh. He intertwines their fingers before resting their joined hands on the soft sheets. 

“So let me get this straight. Not only did I forget our marriage and hit on you at the bar, but I also fucked you in a public bathroom.”

“ _Yep_.”

Bucky lifts a brow then shrugs. Like a man who questions his own madness but ends up putting up with it anyway. 

“How was it ?”

“Good”, Sam lies. He prefers to keep to himself the fact he found their little exhibitionist session particularly exciting. Neither does he mention the half amused half disapproving looks of the men they came across after exiting their cabin. Needless to say, they have not lived up to the discretion they can exercise during missions.

Bucky doesn’t take heed of his underwhelmed answer.

“Fuck. I can’t believe I got drunk. I’m too old for this shit”, Bucky groans, bending to put the glass on the bedside table. 

He massages his face and temples, and he yawns loudly before peering at Sam.

“Hang on, you. You cheated on me.”

“ _Excuse me_ ?”

“If I was intoxicated and thought you were married...it means you cheated.”

“Bucky, you can’t be serious.”

Bucky points an accusing finger at Sam’s face.

“You cheated on me with myself, Mister Wilson-Barnes.”

“Fuck off. By that logic, you cheated on me as well. Caught the first hot stranger at a bar and fucked him in the bathroom.”

Bucky giggles, eyes crinkling with mirth. He puts his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

He squeezes him tight. 

“Alright, alright, husband. Let’s just agree the only people we’re allowed to cheat with are ourselves.”

Sam shakes his head in fond annoyance and pinches at Bucky’s side for that cheek.

" _Deal_."

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world to me if you readers enjoyed this story enough to leave a comment <3  
> You can also hit me up at @scotchandwhitelies on Tumblr. See you there !


End file.
